Hallow's Eve
by Spice of Life
Summary: Danny has always liked Halloween, but he starts to get a weird feeling this year...and when things really start getting creepy, and he uncovers a secret that's been buried for hundreds of years, will he be able to beat it? NOT GETTING UPDATED.


I'm in Halloween mood, and I thought this would make an awesome fic, so....here I am! Yes, and I'm sure you're all just _bursting_ with excitement, now aren't you?....

Well, anyway....

I love Halloween, anyone else? I've already written my love of it in my All Grown Up Halloween fic, so if you truly want to see how much I love it, go read that. :)

Don't forget to reply, everyone! Your replies are the liver of my body, the hair on my head, and the infection on my toe! They mean everything to me!....except flames, those will be used to burn my apple to a lightly delicious crisp.

**Disclaimer: I do not own DP, or anything associated with it. I do not own Halloween. Wish I did. Don't.**

Enjoy. :)

**SEPERATING THE LINES!!!!!**

_I **used** to think Halloween was cool. Used to meaning, before I turned into a ghost. Of course, this means I could be Danny Phantom all night long, and no one would even know. Just for some odd reason, I keep getting this feeling that halfa's and Halloween don't mix so well...._

**SEPERATING THE LINES!!!!**

"It's _stupid_, Tucker." Sam said for the hundredth time that day, making Tucker almost choke on his meatball.

"It is not _stupid!_" Tucker cried, "It's _Halloween!"_

Sam and Tucker went on to argue about Halloween, Sam saying it was just a stupid ploy to make people buy things, and Tucker saying it was a wonderful tradition. They always did this—_every year. _Tucker always won the argument, with Sam finally giving in and dressing up like a vampire vixen. Danny could never really figure out _why_ the fought about it every year—they always said the same exact things.

"It's fun!"

"It's stupid!"

Danny began to mouth along with them, as Tucker shouted, "It's just a holiday!". Noticing Danny mocking him, he raised his eyebrow, saying, "_You_ like Halloween, why can't you help me convince Sam that it's _not_ stupid?"

Danny groaned, "I _have _taken your side, Tucker! The first year this started! And the second year, the third year, and even the sixth year! Then the seventh and eighth year, I thought it'd be fun to side with Sam! Guess what? _It wasn't_! This year, I'm siding with myself, and I say—_I don't care!"_

Tucker looked positively offended, and Sam shrugged her shoulders, and continued digging at her salad. As Danny got up to dump his tray, and exited the cafeteria, Tucker yelled, "_Yeah?_ Well, you sided with yourself last year too!"

**SEPERATING THE LINES!!!!!**

****

"Danny, are you feeling okay?"

"I _was_...." Two minutes of peace, it was all he asked for. Just_ two_ minutes.

"Because, if there's anything you want to talk about, _anything_ at all, I'm here." Jazz told him, patting him gently on the shoulder. She obviously mistook his silence for agony, because she pulled out a chair, sitting down beside him.

Danny had his face buried in his arms, with a half-eaten granola bar resting in his extended hand. Crumbs of it were scattered all over his side of the table, which Jazz dolefully wiped away.

"So, how was school today?" She asked, attempting to make small talk. She heard a small incomprehensible noise coming from Danny, so she leaned closer to hear what he was saying. Apparently, from what she could hear, school had been _great_, just peachy keen, and if she were to leave him alone for a _few_ minutes, he would adore her all the more.

Stealing the granola bar from his clenched hand, she pushed back in her chair, saying, "By the way, there's laundry for you to do in the washer."

**SEPERATING THE LINES!!!**

Danny had given up on his few minutes of peace, and had decided that a walk with Tucker in the park would help calm his nerves. From what, he wasn't sure. It didn't matter, because going to the park hadn't been his choice, either.

Tucker had called him up on the phone, a short few minutes after Danny had realized his granola bar had gone missing. After a brief conversation, Tucker had come to his house, and had literally_ dragged_ _him_ out of the door, saying that Danny was being too negative today, and he wanted to know why.

After Danny refused to tell him, on the grounds that even _he _didn't know, Tucker had told him maybe he should see the School Counselor. Danny firmly declined, remembering his _last _visit to the School Counselor.

"C'mon, Danny. You're obviously upset about _something._ Why not just tell the Counselor about it? I've heard Miss. Applebee is really nice." Tucker reasoned, as they sat down on a nearby bench.

"Because....I don't want anyone to get the wrong impression, Tuck! I'm not depressed or anything, I'm just.... "Danny struggled to find the right word.

"Sad? Antagonized? Hungry?" Tucker suggested, getting a glare from his friend, who sighed in return.

"I don't know....I just feel....weird. Maybe I'm going through puberty." Danny stated, "Does my voice sound squeaky? Am I getting taller?"

"No...." Tucker laughed, "But you just lost an arm...."

Danny gasped, and stared down to his right arm, which was nowhere to be seen. Laughing nervously at the group of children staring at him, he announced, "Watch _Danny the Clown_ magically remove his arm from this bench!"

The children looked skeptical, some amazed, and some looked like they were about to spew at any minute. Tucker was sitting beside Danny, laughing so hard Danny was afraid he would choke. He would have preformed CPR, if he had only learned how, but he was a little too busy trying to concentrate on his arm to bring it back to normal.

"Any....minute....now...." Danny hissed through his teeth, until his arm finally popped back into vision, surprising him so much he fell straight of the bench, causing Tucker to erupt into another spasm of laughter.

The group of children, who had by now discarded their kickball, had mixed reactions to his _'feat of magic'_. Most of them were staring at him in awe, one of them even said, "I _love_ you, Mr. Clown."

But one little girl, who had obviously _not _been tickled pink by Danny's demonstration, stepped forward. Cocking her head, and putting her hands on her hips, and said, "Yeah, but can you pull a _quarter_ out of your ear?"

Danny fumbled for a minute, with Tucker still laughing his head off, and said, "N-no...."

The children all look appalled, someone yelling, "Mime's are cooler then you!", and a chorus of, "_Yeah!"_'s, before turning away from Danny and Tucker, and resuming their kickball game.

"Well...." Danny said, "_That_ certainly did not brighten up my day."

Tucker finally managed to stand up, his fit of giggles wearing off. "Yeah, but it sure brightened mine!"

Danny resisted the urge to knock his friends head off, and they started the walk back home, the talk of Danny's feeling temporarily forgotten.

**SEPERATING THE LINES!!!!**

Arg, well, I don't really like how that turned out.....oh well, only the first chapter. Don't forget to leave a review!

EDIT: Really sorry about the scene changers ( SEPERATING THE LINES!!!!), but I can't get the 3 commas in a row to work, or anything else for that matter. Hopefully this is fixed soon.


End file.
